Taking Care of Gifts So Precious
by Beyondthesky
Summary: The fairies are in trouble again, and this time Melinda could see them. They may need an old friend to help them.


Taking Care of Gifts So Precious

Author: Susanna, Sadira

Category: Adventure

Rating: G

Summary: The fairies are in trouble again, and this time Melinda could see them. They may need an old friend to help them.

Piper Halliwell sighed as she made sure she had everything she would need for the trip she was taking with her husband, Leo. Leo had suggested that they should take a trip to spend some quality time together. It had been seven months since Kassy, their youngest daughter had been born and Piper agreed that they needed some time alone.

Still, it was hard to leave Kassy. Come to think it, it was hard for Piper to leave any of her three beloved children. Melinda, who was five and half and Wyatt who was turning three in July, were both very special to Piper and she couldn't bare to leave them for more than two hours let along two weeks. Even though they would be with Phoebe, Paige and Glenn, Piper was still a little worried. Especially since the Power of Three would be short one sister for a little while, that just made it too much easier for demons to pay an unexpected visit.

"Are you sure you guys are going to be okay taking care of all the kids?" Piper asked Paige for the thousandth time while putting her suitcase by the door.

Paige nodded and put a gentle arm on Piper's shoulder.

"Pipe, I'm telling you, we'll be fine. I promise." She made her promise sign to show Piper she meant what she said.

Piper sighed.

"I'm sorry, squirt, it's just that, well, I've never left you in charge of all of our children before."

"Yes you have. Remember when you and Leo took that trip to Florida and you left Melinda and Wyatt here with Phoebe, Glenn and I?"

Piper nodded.

"And everything was fine, right?"

Piper nodded and sighed.

"Well, what makes you think that everything won't be fine this time?"

"Well, it's just that now you not only have Mindy and Wyatt to watch, but Kassy and don't forget your two lovely daughters, Emily and Savannah."

"Emily and Savannah are very good and don't forget, now that Allyce is older, she can help us out."

Piper nodded.

"Okay, okay. It's just so hard to leave my babies."

"I know it is. But need I remind you, that Lin is five years old, Wyatt is almost three, and both of them have stayed with us before without any trouble. Besides, Lin loves me to death. I'm her favorite Aunt don't forget. And her God Mother. I would never let anything happen to her, Wyatt or Kassy anymore than I would let any harm come to Emily or Savannah."

"But Kassy is only seven months old." Piper pointed out.

"And your point is?" Paige asked, starting to get kind of frustrated.

Just then, Melinda ran into the room with a exasperated look on her face.

"What's the matter, honey?" Piper asked, holding out her arms, but Melinda ran straight to Paige.

"Auntie Paige, when are we going to play Candy Land?"

"In a minute, Lin. I promise." Paige made her promise sign.

Melinda nodded, but frowned.

"That's what you said a long time ago. What's taking so long?"

Paige laughed.

"Well as soon as your Mommy and Daddy leave, we can get the fun started." She winked at her niece, whose frown turned into a smile. Melinda nodded and threw her arms around Paige's waist. "Aw, that's a girl. Now, why don't you go into the living room and help Auntie Phoebe watch your brother until I get there."

"Mommy, when are you and Daddy coming back?" Melinda asked, going over to Piper and hugging her.

"Next weekend, sweet girl. I promise. Aw, come here, Mindy." She picked Melinda up and gave her a great, big hug. "Now you be a good girl for your Auntie Paige and Auntie Phoebe and Uncle Glenn okay?"

Melinda nodded.

"I will Mommy. I promise."

"Good girl." After giving Melinda a kiss, Piper put her back down.

After Melinda had disappeared back into the living room, Paige turned to Piper.

"See? I told you. Everything is going to be fine. Now call your husband and scoot."

Piper smiled and gave Paige a hug.

"I guess you're right. Thanks, squirt."

"You're welcome, sis." Paige and Piper hugged and Paige gave Piper a kiss on the cheek.

After Piper and Leo had both given Melinda, Wyatt and Kassy kisses and hugs good-bye, they orbed out.

"Finally," Paige said with a sigh. "It's about time."

Phoebe nodded.

"I know what you mean. I mean I know Piper worries about the kids, but it's not like she hasn't left them with us before."

"Tell me about it," Paige said as she picked up Kassy and prepared to change her diaper.

After that was finished, Phoebe made sure that Wyatt was content with watching "Spongebob Square Pants", before heading off to the kitchen to make herself a snack.

"Now can we play, Auntie Paige?" Melinda asked, a glimmer of hope in her green eyes.

Paige smiled and nodded as she pulled Melinda onto her lap.

"Aw, you got it, Lin. Now we can play." She gave Melinda a kiss before setting her back down.

As Paige and Melinda were finishing up their game of Candy Land, Wyatt asked for a snack, or rather Paige asked him if he wanted a snack and he nodded his head in response.

"Okay then," Paige said with a smile. "Let's go get you something to eat, big guy." She then turned to Melinda and asked, "Lin, do you want something to eat too?"

Melinda thought for a moment, then nodded.

"Sure."

"All right then. Come on." She lead the way to the kitchen, with Wyatt on her heels and Melinda following close behind.

After Paige had cut an apple into slices for Wyatt and gotten Melinda a bowl of Cocoa Pebbles, she heard Kassy start to cry upstairs.

"I'll be right back you guys," she told her niece and nephew.

"I'll watch Wyatt for you, Auntie Paige," Melinda offered importantly.

"Thanks, sweetie. I'll be right back." With that, Paige orbed upstairs to see what was wrong with Kassy.

She found the seven month old infant laying on her right side crying.

"Aw, it's okay, Kass. Yeah, it's okay. Auntie Paige is here. Yeah. It's all right, baby girl. Come here." Almost immediately after she had picked Kassy up, Kassy's cries dimmed down to fusses. "Aw, that's better. Is that what you wanted? Did you want Auntie Paige to hold you? Yeah, that's what the sweet baby wanted. Yes. Come on." Paige orbed back downstairs with Kassy in her arms.

"Can I hold her?" Phoebe asked, getting up from where she was sitting. "I haven't seen her all day."

Paige nodded.

"Sure. You can take care of Kassy while I go see what's going on in the kitchen." With that, Paige disappeared.

When she entered the kitchen, she found Melinda sitting at the table, finishing up her cereal.

As for Wyatt, well he was in his high chair, playing with the apple instead of eating it.

"What are you doing, buddy, huh?" Paige asked as she went over and picked up a few loose slices from the floor.

"He's being bad," Melinda said, a trace of annoyance in her voice. "Wyatt, you're not supposed to play with your food. Your supposed to eat it. That's why Auntie Paige gave it to you."

Paige had to laugh at this. It was rather cute. Melinda was such a good big sister when it came to Wyatt and Paige knew she was going to be an even better sister to Kassy as Kassy grew up.

"Paige?" Phoebe said as she came into the room with a now crying Kassy in her arms. "Paige, do you know where Piper put the bottles?"

Paige abandoned her cleaning job for a moment and went to retrieve a bottle from the fridge.

"There ya go," she said, giving the bottle to Phoebe. "Let Kass go to down."

Phoebe giggled and took it from her.

"Thanks," she said, before heading back into the living room.

"Auntie Paige?" Melinda said as she watched Paige return to cleaning the apple slices that Wyatt had happily tossed off his high-chair tray.

"Yeah, Lin?" Paige said, looking up from what she was doing for a third time.

"Do you need any help?" Melinda looked hopefully at her aunt.

"Aw, no thanks, sweetie. You just finish up your snack and then you and I will play a game. How does that sound?"

Melinda grinned.

"Good."

And Paige turned back to the mess on the floor, she sighed and whispered, "Let the object of objection become but a dream as I cause the scene to be unseen." In an instant, the remaining apple mess disappeared.

Melinda giggled into her cereal bowl and Wyatt clapped his hands.

"I'm glad you approve, big boy," Paige said with a half smile. "Just don't tell your Mommy about that. And what are you giggling about over there, Miss Mindy?" Paige asked, still grinning herself.

Melinda shook her head as more giggles filled the air.

Knowing that whatever Melinda was laughing at had to be something other than spilled food, because Melinda hardly ever spilled food even by accident, Paige reluctantly walked over to where Melinda was sitting. The child was still giggling up a storm.

"All right," Paige said, kneeling down to Melinda's level, which was very hard, considering she was sitting in what she called a big girl chair, which was just one of the regular chairs that everyone sat at for meals. "Will you please tell Auntie Paige what is so funny, or I'll give you something to really giggle about," Paige made a tickling motion with her hands and Melinda quickly put down her spoon so that if Paige did launch a tickle attack, no food would spill because of it.

Unable to speak because of giggling, Melinda pointed over her shoulder at the cabinet that was not being ransacked by none other than fairies.

When Paige looked over to where Melinda was pointing, she saw nothing of course, which made her a little annoyed. Not at Melinda, but at the fact that she, Paige, couldn't obvious see what her niece could.

"I don't see anything," Paige said.

This just got Melinda laughing harder. So hard in fact, that she accidentally knocked her juice cup over with her elbow. Luckily, there was hardly anything in it.

Paige sighed and took Melinda's cereal bowl away from her and headed for the sink.

Just then, Phoebe came back into the kitchen with a semi calm Kassy still in her arms.

"What's going on?" She asked as she gazed from Paige, who was looking rather annoyed to Melinda who was now giggling so hard that she had the hiccups.

"I don't know," Paige said, throwing up her hands in frustration. "Lin apparently sees something in the cabinet that is amusing, but I can't see it."

Phoebe nodded. Then an expression of understanding, crept over her.

"Here," she said, "take Kassy for a moment."

Paige nodded and took her other niece carefully into her arms.

"Mindy?" Phoebe said, coming over to where Melinda was now standing. "Mindy, honey, can you tell Auntie Phoebe what you saw."

"F..F… Fair…." Melinda said in between hiccups and giggles.

"Fairies?" Phoebe asked, knowing quite well what Melinda was trying to say, but couldn't because of the fit of giggles that had overcome her.

Melinda nodded.

"That's what I thought."

"Wait a minute," Paige said, sitting down in a chair with Kassy in her lap. "How did you know they were fairies?"

"Because we've dealt with fairies before, meaning, Prue, Piper and I have. A couple of years ago, a little girl named Kate was trying to protect a fairy named Thistle from a group of nasty trolls. We saved Thistle and Kate and vanquished the Trolls, but something tells me they've come back for a visit."

Paige nodded.

"So what are we going to do?" Paige wanted to know.

"Well, first of all, I going to call up an old friend to see if she can help us again."

"And then?" Paige asked.

"And then, we'll fry some troll and have it for dinner."

This got Paige laughing.

"Down!" Wyatt demanded suddenly, looking at Paige with an expression of frustration. "Down!"

"Okay, sweetie. Here we go," Paige said as she got up and walked over to Wyatt's highchair. "Come on, honey."

Phoebe went into the living room and picked up the phone. She dialled a number and in a matter of minutes a young girl answered the phone.

"Hello? Parker residence. Kate speaking."

"Hi Kate," Phoebe said cheerfully. "Do you remember who I am?"

"Phoebe!" Kate said excitedly. "What's been going on?"

"Well, nothing much. How have you been?"

"Good," Kate replied. "I'm in third grade now."

"Third! Wow!" Phoebe exclaimed, excited for the girl. "Listen, honey, is your Mom home? Do you think she'd be able to drive you over to our house?"

"Are the trolls back?" Kate asked with a worried tone. She dropped her pen on the ground.

"I'm not sure about that, sweetie. But I know that there are some fairies in our house."

"I'll ask," Kate said. A few minutes later, Kate got back in the phone. "Mommy says I can come. But you have to pick me up. She doesn't feel like driving."

Phoebe nodded.

"Okay. Well I'll see you in a little while."

After Phoebe had hung up the phone, she told Paige where she was going and headed out to pick up Kate.

When she saw Kate emerge from the house, Phoebe couldn't help but gasp. Kate was a little taller than before and her hair was cut a little. Otherwise, she still looked like the same adorable little girl that Phoebe had known two years ago.

Kate threw her arms around Phoebe's waist when she saw her.

"Aw, it's so good to see you, sweetie. How have you been?" Phoebe asked as she hugged the girl

"Good," Kate replied. "Is Piper going to be there?"

"No," Phoebe said. "She had to go on a little trip with her husband, Leo, but my other sister, Paige will be there along with her husband, Glenn."

Kate nodded.

"And you'll get to met Piper's daughter, Melinda and Melinda's younger brother, Wyatt and younger sister, Kassy. And my daughter, Allyce."

Kate grinned.

"Cool!"

There was a moment of silence, then Kate asked the question that Phoebe was dreading.

"Is Prue going to be there too?" The measure of Kate's hopefulness and excitement, made Phoebe want to curse the Elders and all the demons of the Underworld for taking Prue away from her sisters and her.

Phoebe shook her head slowly.

"No, honey. Prue isn't going to be there."

"Why not?" Kate asked, frowning slightly.

"Because…" Phoebe said.

"Why?" Kate asked again leaving Phoebe no choice but to tell her.

"Prue was killed by a demon" The expression on Kate's face changed. "I'm so sorry" She said.

"Shall we go then?" Phoebe asked trying to forget what she said. Kate nodded and said goodbye to her parents.

After a short drive, Phoebe and Kate were at the manor. When they arrived at the Manor, Paige was there to meet them. She still had Kassy in her arms.

"Hi there, sweetie!" Paige said, extending a hand towards Kate.

"Hi," Kate said softly.

"I'm Paige." Paige said to her.

Kate nodded.

Just then, Melinda ran from the kitchen into the foyer and skited to a halt at Paige's side when she saw Kate.

"Fairies! There's so many!" She giggled. Phoebe and Paige rushed inside with Kate, they looked at the cabinet and immediately Kate saw fairies there.

"Hey Thistle I missed you heaps!" Kate whispered.

"Can you really talk to fairies?" Melinda asked eagerly.

Kate nodded.

"Yup."

"Can you show me how to do it?" Melinda asked in between giggling. They were looking in the cabinet but Phoebe and Paige couldn't see anything. "See? Isn't she pretty?"

Melinda nodded and reached out her hand to stroke Thistle's soft wings.

"You can touch her," Kate said softly.

Melinda nodded and did so.

"How can we help them, if we can't see them?" Paige asked curiously.

"Um…last time Kate used a fairy dust on us but unfortunately it made us act like kids and we couldn't save anything so Prue wrote a spell." Phoebe said.

"I've missed you!" Kate was telling Thistle as the fairy fluttered over to her and landed softly in Kate's hand. Then Kate turned to the others.

"Phoebe, Thistle said that more trolls are back. Last time you killed the trolls but their friends are coming to get us!" Kate said.

"I forgot the spell!" Phoebe said. "I can't remember how Prue wrote it, but it needed Piper to work."

Paige frowned, she held Kassy close to her arms.

"So we call Piper then?" Paige asked. Phoebe looked at her watch.

"Piper's only been having this trip for 4 hours!" Phoebe said. Kate came over to them. "Thistle has a friend called Star and they said that you have to see them to help"

Phoebe had an idea, "I think we should at least give Piper more time, we'll come up with the spell and when we do we'll call Piper"

Kate nodded. "What spell?"

"The spell that Prue cast so we could see them" Phoebe whispered trying not to scare the fairies.

"How long have they been living there?" Paige asked.

"Three months," Kate replied, after she had asked Thistle Paige's question. She then bent her head down again, obviously listening to something Thistle was saying. "Thistle told me she Star who might be able to help us."

Phoebe nodded.

"Well great. So where does this star live?"

Just then, Kassy started to fuss.

"Aw, shh, it's okay, sweetie. Auntie Paige has you. It's okay." Paige soothed as she began to rock Kassy gently in her arms.

"It's in the enchanted realm," Kate replied, there was a slight quiver in her voice.

"What's the enchanted realm?" Melinda asked as she went to sit beside Kate on the couch.

Phoebe and Kate launched into an explanation for both Melinda and Paige's sakes.

After they were done, Phoebe grabbed her car keys and said, "All right, let's go."

"Wait a minute," Paige said, grinning slightly. "Who says we need a car? And another thing, aren't you forgetting something?"

Phoebe shrugged.

"No. At least I don't think so."

"The spell." Paige said. "Let me go look in the Book of Shadows one more time." With that, she and Kassy orbed out.

When Paige arrived in the attic, she found the book flipping on its own. She jumped back slightly, but then remembered that it was probably either Grams or Prue doing it.

When the book stopped, Paige saw a spell entitled: "TO SEE THE UNSEEN". She grinned. "Thanks, Prue." Sitting down, she then committed the spell to memory and went downstairs.

"Did you find anything?" Phoebe asked.

Paige nodded and grinned triumphantly.

"Tell me if this sounds familiar to you." She took a deep breath and recited the spell aloud. "In these tween times the darkest hour, we call upon the sacred power. Three together stand alone, command the unseen to be shown. In an innocent we search the skies. Enchanted are our new found eyes."

Phoebe caught her breath in her chest.

"That's exactly it. But how did you…?"

Paige grinned.

"Let's just say I Got some long distance help from a certain older sister."

"You saw Prue?" Phoebe asked.

Paige shook her head.

"More like felt her presence. The book was doing that weird flipping thing again."

"But the spell wasn't in the book, Prue just made it up" Phoebe said.

"She must've wrote it for us then." Paige replied, "Can dead people do that?"

Phoebe nodded. "Grams did that"

"Well let's copy down the spell and I'll call Piper."

"Wait, you don't need to call Piper. Can we just change the word three to two."

"it may work" Phoebe agreed. "Or wait! Why not have Melinda help us. That way we won't have to change any words around and risk it not working. Sound good?"

Paige nodded.

"Yup. Sounds great!" then she turned to Melinda. "Lin, do you want to help us out? Be a big girl?"

Melinda nodded and joined Paige.

"Let's go!" She said excitedly. With that, they orbed out, leaving Glenn in charge of the kids.

They had finally read the spell together. Kate held a box, Phoebe knew it was the same one that she used to keep Thistle in the last time.

After they had read the spell, Phoebe noticed a familiar bright tiny light, she watched closer with Paige and saw it. It was Thistle, she looked just the same, with tiny pink wings.

"Oh she's so pretty!" Paige said

"She is" Kate replied and opened the box. Thistle few in, then Kate whispered in Thistle's ears. After a while, Phoebe and Paige could see other fairies flying into the box.

"What did you tell her?" Phoebe asked.

"I told her to ask her friends and come in the box, that we would protect them" Kate replied.

Kate held the box close, and after every fairy had gone in the box, she closed it softly and held her key out. Phoebe recognised it from a few years ago. "That's the same key I used to keep Thistle safe last time" Kate said.

After locking the box, Kate dropped the key gently in Phoebe's hands. "Please don't let the trolls take it"

"I'll take the best care of it" Phoebe said holding the key close.

"Now that we can see the fairies, Paige, look out for trolls too. They always stay in between doorways" Phoebe warned her sister.

Paige nodded, she was a bit afraid but she never seen a troll before.

"Kate do you want something to eat?" Phoebe asked.

Kate nodded.

"I'll be right back honey" She left leaving Paige alone in the room with Kate. "Do you know much about fairies?" Kate asked finally breaking the silence. Paige shook her head. "No I don't actually"

"They're such innocent creatures!" Kate said. "Adults don't see them, but at a certain level they do."

"What do you mean?" Paige asked. "Well, if you believe them, they'll use magic so you can see them.

But if you don't believe, they'll never let you see them"

Paige listened closely to Kate, and tried to learn as much as she could.

As Phoebe came back from the kitchen with drinks and food prepared for Kate, she saw a familiar thing too. It was a troll. "Oh my"

"Phoebe are you okay?" Kate asked rushing to Phoebe, but she saw it too. "NO!" She cried holding the box.

"Kate, I'll take the box!" Paige said. Kate handed her the box. Paige took Phoebe and Kate's hands and orbed back downstairs.

"Hey what's the matter?" Glenn asked, he had just put Kassy and Savannah to sleep and was very tired.

"Trolls after us!" Kate yelled.

Glenn stared at them. "Trolls?" Sure he had heard and seen demons and warlocks, but never trolls.

"Um…they're real" Paige said, "they tried to hurt the fairies"

Paige held the box, she gave it back to Kate. "Here's the key" Phoebe said giving Kate the key so that she could check on Thistle and Star.

"They're fine" Kate said feeling relieved.

"What's fine? Who? Where are they?" Glenn asked looking into the box but saw nothing. "It's a long story, you can't see them." Phoebe explained.

"I think now's a really good time to call Piper and Leo" Paige said to Phoebe and Kate. They both nodded.

"LEO! LEOOOO!" They started yelling, every time they did that Glenn would always laugh. He thought it was really funny the way they yelled for him.

Leo and Piper came in orbs. "What' the matter honey? Is it Kassy or Lin? Are they okay? How's my baby boy?" Piper asked in concern.

"Whoa relax Piper everything's ok don't panic" Paige said, "then why did you call us?" Leo asked.

But before Piper could say anything else she saw Kate. "Hey are you Kate? You haven't changed much haven't you?" Piper said giving the girl a big hug.

"Piper!" Kate said happily. "It's so good to see you"

Leo looked a bit confused. "Who is Kate?" He asked. Phoebe dragged Leo to another corner. "Remember the time when you and Piper tried to get married and got caught? The day after we faced Trolls and fairies. Kate was protecting a fairy called Thistle" Now the trolls are back"

Leo nodded. He sure remembered.

"Kate what happened? Are the trolls back?" Piper asked kindly. Kate nodded. She held the box.

"Is the fairy in there?" She asked.

"There's more than one this time, there's 6 fairies in there." Kate replied. She slowly opened the box up again, but strangely as Piper never thought, she could see them.

"Oh I can see them!" Piper said.

"How can Piper see them?" Paige asked. "When you read the spell it affected or worked on Piper, but this time she believed it so she could see it" Phoebe explained.

"Let's go troll hunting!" Piper suggested after watching the fairies. "Poor things they must be scared!"

Kate nodded. She knew what it was like.

"So we freeze troll, we also blow it up and what else?" Piper said, she suddenly remembered fighting the trolls the last time, Prue was there.

"Is there any other ways?" Phoebe asked Kate suddenly.

"Why are you asking that?"

"because I think there might be another way to vanquish the trolls." Phoebe replied. She opened the box too, and there was Thistle.

"We need your help Thistle, and all your help. Tell us how to vanquish a troll"

Thistle waved her tiny wings, then Phoebe could see something falling. It was almost like fairy dust.

"Did you feel that?" Phoebe asked Paige and Piper. They shook their heads.

"Nothing"

Phoebe suddenly lifted her feet. Paige and Piper watched in surprise as they saw Phoebe had a pair of fairy wings except they were bigger.

"That's Thistle's gift to you for today" Kate said happily. "Star said she will give her pair of wings."

Paige came to the box as well. Soon Star had spread the dust to Paige. Lastly it was Piper's turn. "The other fairy is called Skye and she will give her wings to you!" Kate said.

Piper came slowly.

As soon as they all had wings, they could also feel everything the fairies feel. Such as they could sense where the trolls are.

"Thistle just told you that she and her friends don't have wings, so if a troll attacks then they'd be dead" Kate said.

Piper, Phoebe and Paige nodded. They knew exactly what had to be done.

"We'll be back." Phoebe said to Leo, asking him to watch over the others while they were away.

Kate watched as their wings spread, and they soon flew out.

"I can sense the trolls they're close by" Paige said, for the first time she was able to fly. "Did I tell you how cool flying is?"

"I flew once" Phoebe said remembering the genie.

"I haven't" Piper said.

They flew more and soon came to a cave where they soon knew that was the troll's. "There's after the fairies. One of the has one" Piper said using her ears to hear. They flew inside.

"Let the fairy go!" Phoebe said to the trolls. They looked a lot worse than before, and bigger too.

"I didn't know that trolls grows!" Piper said.

"How big was them when you fought them before?" Paige asked.

"Tiny" Phoebe replied.

The trolls saw them, they moved a lot faster too, this time Piper couldn't even freeze them in time.

"Melinda, I think Star says that they're in trouble!" Kate said suddenly. "You mean mommy and aunty Phoebe and Paige?

"How do they know?" Leo asked coming to them.

"They know. They're fairies!" Kate replied. She knew more about fairies than anyone could possibly know.

"So are they okay? And where are they?" Leo asked.

"They're at the cave, where the trolls live!" Kate said listening to Star and Thistle.

"I better get to them. Glenn stay here and look after Kate, we cannot have her hurt, and please take care of everyone else.

"Alright!" Glenn replied.

Leo had orbed as soon as he could, he knew it was a big risk leaving Kate behind but the others are in bigger trouble.

At the caves, the trolls had more powers than before, they could trap fairies but they could also turn someone into a fairy.

The trolls pointed a finger at Phoebe, Paige and Piper, before they know, they were all tiny helpless fairies.

"I think you're a fairy!" Phoebe said looking at Piper.

"You are too!" Paige said.

They tried to break free from the cage but it wouldn't budge. "Who is going to help us now?"

Leo came to the cave. He tried to sense them but by now he had no signals. He couldn't sense them anywhere.

"Oh no, the others, they can't see us!" Piper said in panick.

"Maybe they will" Paige said trying to get their hopes up. "They didn't read the spell!" Phoebe protested.

"Na we're the fairies. Kate did tell me that fairies have the power to let anyone see us if they really believe." Paige said.

"How come I didn't know that" Piper said.

"Me too!"

They all laughed a little. "Oh there's Leo, he's coming." Piper said looking at Leo. He was coming towards the cage but couldn't see anything.

"Piper! Phoebe! Paige?" He called.

"LEO we're in here!" They shouted from inside. "it's no use we have to use our magic as a fairy to make him see" Piper said.

"How do we do that?" Paige asked completely lost.

"We have to forget we're witches, and the powers we have, we must find out how to use the fairies." Phoebe explained trying to make sense.

"Leo please believe us, believe in fairies…" Piper whispered in her mind. She could almost hear Leo's thoughts.

"Come on!" Phoebe whispered as well.

"Leo see us, see us, you can see us!" Paige said as well. Before anything, their powers were flying through the cage into the air.

"it's working, our powers as fairies are working!" Piper said happily.

In the dark area, where the trolls hid and hunted for more fairies, started to lighten up. Leo could see something ahead of him.

"I think he sees us" Phoebe cried. Leo came towards the cage.

"yeah he definitely does!" Piper said.

Leo came to the cage. He could see fairies. "Piper, Phoebe and Paige, is that you?" He asked looking in.

"yeah it's us!" Piper replied trying to get out. Her blue wings were so tiny now they could hardly fly.

"Exactly how small are we?" Paige asked

"So small I can fit you in my pocket!" Leo answered. He opened the door to the cage and let them out.

"Thanks Leo," Piper said. "Sorry I would hug you but I'm too small."

Leo orbed back to the manor with them in his hands. "I hope Melinda and Kate are ok. And Glenn, he must be shocked!"

"Oh my god Phoebe, Piper and Paige!" Kate said as she came to Leo. "You're all fairies!"

"The troll turned us." Paige said, floating in the air.

"I know who can turn you back, but Thistle can't unless she get her powers back, and she gave it to you when you had her wings." Kate explained.

"How do we give Thistle back her wings?"

"Look out!" Melinda screamed as she saw a troll shooting right at them. "Kate be careful!" Leo said. No one could stop them, they were way too fast.

"It's up to you!" They turned to Piper, Phoebe and Paige.

"Use your magic, you still have your powers as a witch!" Leo said to them.

"Piper see if you can freeze the whole room, except for the good guys!" Phoebe said flying to Piper.

"I'll try!" Piper said using her tiny voice.

The whole room did freeze, so did all the trolls, Kate and Glenn. Fortunately Leo and Melinda, it didn't work.

Piper then tried to blow the troll up, and it worked. "One gone! How many more is there?"

She unfroze the room. Kate and Glenn didn't see what happened.

Thistle started to speak and now everyone could hear her. She said that there's about 10 trolls in the cave, if one was missing they'd know and will come.

"Uh-Oh!" Paige said.

"We need to get back to our real selves!" Phoebe said. "We're too small and we need to give the fairies their powers!"

"Uh if Thistle is the only one know how to change us back and she doesn't have her wings what do we do?" Piper asked.

"good one! We're screwed" Paige said.

"Maybe someone else can turn us back!" Phoebe said turning around to face Melinda and Kate.

"What can I do?" Kate asked.

"Call on the strongest fairy in the world. There must be thousands and your beliefs is what called them to you the first place, it's a gift you were born with." Phoebe said.

"Yeah Kate, Thistle would never have found you if she didn't think you believed!"

Kate thought for a while. She was silent, "Okay I'll try to call a fairy." Kate closed her eyes and felt herself seeing fairies in her mind.

"Fairies come the strongest one, fly to me and help us change, the ones who are turned to fairies," Kate whispered.

Soon they could see fairies coming. "Oh there's a lot of them!" Paige said.

Kate opened her eyes. It was real, she had called the fairy to come. "Please turn my friends into people again." Kate pleaded. The fairy nodded and did.

Phoebe, Piper and Paige were turned back. "I am so glad to be me again!" Piper said.

"It's time to give Thistle, Star and Skye their wings!" Paige said feeling sadly, "we had so much fun flying!"

"The trolls I think they're going to come after them sooner or later!" Paige said.

"Good point. We should get ready, there might be a spell to vanquish them." They looked in the book of shadows but found nothing.

"We have to be fast, they're fast be we can be faster, after all you did blow one up!" Phoebe said turning to Piper.

Piper smiled a bit.

They were almost waiting for trolls to come, but they hadn't yet. They almost forgot the doorway thing when they came to the door they saw a troll waiting to attack.

"Blow it up!" Paige cried.

Piper tried and she was just in time. "Vanquishing trolls is hard work!"

"There's more to come!"

"There's another one!" phoebe said, Paige orbed a kitchen knife at the troll and it blew up too. Soon there seemed none left. "You saved Thistle and her friends!" Kate announced. "She told me there's no trolls left!"

"I'm glad we could help!" Piper said.

They opened the box up, Thistle and all the other fairies came out, they spun around and flew higher.

"I'm going to miss them!" Kate said.

"Me too!" Piper said.

As they looked up, the fairies were almost out of sight leaving a shiny yellow light behind.

"They'll come back one day!" Phoebe said breaking the silence.

"I think they will" Melinda giggled while she waved goodbye to the fairies.

"Oops it's time for me to go. My parents will be worried cause I stayed here for a really long time!" Kate said when she remembered about going home.

"Don't worry Kate I called your parents and told them you're having fun here so they said you can stay for a while." Paige replied.

"Thank you!" Kate cried, then ran off with Melinda outside into the sunlight.

**The End**


End file.
